I Stopped Missing You
by catniphawthorne
Summary: After the War, Ron runs away with his old girlfriend Lavender Brown leaving Hermione all alone. 10 years later a now divorced Ron is back and looking for his childhood sweetheart, however Hermione has well and truly moved on.
1. Your Little Front Porch

Chapter 1: Your Little Front Porch.

a/n; so this is my first little multific! I must warn you it's not going to be very long, only 3-5 chapters as I'm really just trying to get back into the swing of things, however I am currently working on a much longer multific that I will post very soon. So this little fic came to me out of no where and I just had to write it, I am though writing it ill so please don't think it to be amazing cause I can assure you bits of it are not. song recommendations I would say to be; coming home by diddy money ft skylar grey - mainly for Ron's point of view. so anyways please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Ron stared up at the house, his knuckles white as he clutched at the directions he was holding, his eyes were wide as he looked up at the large detached house with the big front porch, flower curtains at the front window and a sense of home about it. It was a lovely house and must have cost an awful lot in this area of wizarding London, only someone with a fair bit to spend would have been able to secure a house like this, however Ron always knew she would do well after Hogwarts, he may have doubted her on many things but never her ability to do well.<p>

He glanced down at the directions again, this was certainly the right place. Obviously he didn't have access to the Ministry of Magic, but luckily Tom the Barman had been able to find where Hermione lived; that was where he was staying, the Leaky Cauldron. It was alright for the time being but he would need to find himself a permanent residence now he was back in England for good. He wondered how much had changed and he knew, that everything would have changed.

He imagined Hermione would be somewhere high up in the Ministry, in the law department or something and probably single, he didn't mean it arrogantly but Hermione had always been far too work driven to settle down, that had been part of his reasoning for not getting with her, the other part of it being that he had fallen back in love with Lavender and needed an excuse to get away.

Ron scoffed at that thought, fallen back in love with Lavender? That seemed like forever ago. It had been right after the war, Ron couldn't stay in England, not with Freds death and Hermiones complete lack of interest. He just couldn't bring himself to stay, that was when Lavender had come along. She had barely survived the war and was heading back to extended family in America, she had offered for Ron to go with her and he had taken the chance before it slipped away

It had been ten years since then and he was back, after a while things with Lavender had fallen apart, they had been unable to have children and things had just crumbled after some time. That had been two years ago, and Ron had spent two years wondering what to do with his life before finally making the gut wrenching decision to move back to Britain.

His first move had been to track down his family who had luckily accepted him back with lots of yelling and eventual crying, then he had made his move to find Hermione, he wondered maybe if they could even start something up again? And then all he would have to do would be to win over Harry and it would be just like old times, Ron was confident he could do so and almost sure enough that things could be like they had once been, like they had been ten years ago, Ron was sure of it.

A small grim smile stole his features as he walked forwards, his boots clopping on the floor, determination running through his veins that he would win Hermione back, get his best friend back and restart his life in Britain, really how hard could it be?

* * *

><p>"Scorpius Hugo Malfoy, you get down from their this very second" A very stressed Hermione Malfoy called out to her son. He was sitting atop and balancing of the stair banister with not the slightest concern that he would fall, of course he wouldn't, Scorpius had already showed signs of magic and had proved more than once that he could jump from huge heights and fair fine, only last week had he been caught jumping from school building to building without plummeting, no wonder the Headmistress had never given him detention.<p>

"I said get down" Hermione called, pulling out her wand, with a swift jerk she had returned Scorpius to the floor in one motion, he looked annoyed at her, his fists screwed together, sending her just the glare that matched his Fathers. His blonde hair was ruffled slightly, and he was still in his grey uniform from school; Hermione had insisted on sending both of her children to Muggle School to begin with, for the experience if nothing else.

"Mummy, mummy" Hermione then heard her daughter's voice in the distance and for a moment she screwed her eyes together and took a deep breath, she knew that she was only so stressed because Draco was still at work and she was heavily pregnant, thus making her temper ten times shorter than it normally was. "Mummy, mummy!" She knew that soon enough her daughter would grow impatient, last time she had a temper tantrum, her screams alone had shattered every plate in the house; soon enough telling Hermione that both of her children had clearly inherited their parents abilities.

"Scorpius baby, how about you go and do your homework whilst I check on Rose okay?" Hermione said kissing her son on the forehead "If you get a high enough mark I might let you have some chocolate after dinner" She said with a small grin, she knew exactly to win her son over, and within seconds he was running off to the living room, his socks skidding on the floor as he did so.

"Rose?" Hermione called out and before she could take a step her daughter was running at her, her fair hair swinging behind her as she clutched her Mums legs. "Come on baby" Hermione said with a smile hoisting her daughter up to one side. She could see Rose was rubbing her eyes and Hermione knew that was the sign her daughter was tired. "Come on" She said again before moving into the kitchen, going to make dinner, she hoped Draco would be home soon.

Hermione glanced up at the clock and bit down on her lip, it was only 5 after all and Draco said he would be home at 5:30/6 at the latest, she knew it was just her pregnancy hormones that made her this anxious, then again she knew he was interrogating today and she hated to think of him interrogating potential criminals, it just made her shudder at the thought of it. Even though she knew the criminals were secure and Draco could more than easily handle himself if any confrontation did happen, it still made her uneasy.

"Oh Rose sweetie" Hermione said when her daughter started crying, she patted her back lightly and rocked her from side to side knowing that her very loud whining would halt as soon as she had some dinner and was sent to bed. "Come on sweetie" Hermione spoke softly bouncing her daughter softly in trying to calm her. Her daughters screams were in fact so loud, and Hermione was so distracted dealing with her that she did not hear the light knock on her very front door.

* * *

><p>Ron's knuckles rapped lightly against the door and he felt oddly nervous, what if Hermione had found someone? Though there was no evidence of it, no car in the driveway and the house had a very girly touch to it as well, rose bushes stood framing the porch and honeysuckle wrapped around a frame that held the door up, he was sure that Hermione lived here alone or possibly with girl friends, it certainly did not seem as though any Man would be in the picture.<p>

Ron shook away his nervous thoughts and took a deep breath, he knew he looked slightly different to ten years ago, his face lined with age and his ginger hair had taken on a somewhat brown quality here and their, but other than that he looked basically the same, he wondered if Hermione would even remember him? He nearly laughed at that, with everything they had been through as teenagers he sincerely hoped that she remembered him.

He was abruptly pulled out of his thoughts as the door swung open to show a boy, no older than 5 or 6, stood in what looked like a posh private school uniform, his hair was a bright blonde colour and his cheeks a rosy pink, he looked like a poster child for good health and happiness, like the commercials the Muggles played on their televisions. Ron stepped back slightly; clearly he had gotten the wrong house.

"I'm sorry I..." He began but he quickly cut off by the young blonde boy at his feet.

"Mum! There's someone here" The boy called loudly his head turning over his shoulder as he spoke, he looked worried at the site of Ron and took a step back as he spoke the words. "Mum!" The boy yelled again his voice louder this time, and then the little boys Mum came into sight.

Ron had expected a fresh-faced, smiling blonde women in a flowery skirt possibly with a fluffy jumper telling him that he had come to the wrong house and Hermione lived down the road, alone in one of the smaller houses, before wishing him on his way. But no Ron was not met with the site of fresh-faced, smiling blonde women in a flowery skirt and fluffy jumper, no instead the person who walked forwards was enough to give Ron quite the shock.

The person approaching forwards was a pregnant but still looking very much the same Hermione. Her hair had changed slightly and she looked a little more grown up since school, but she basically looked the same; other than that obviously defined baby bump and the stress lines around her eyes. She was carrying a little girl who was clearly her own, her hair was fairer than Hermione's but it was clear in her eyes, now that Ron thought about it the little Boy who was now stood with his cheek pressed against Hermione's legs his hand encased firmly in hers, mirrored Hermione's features as well.

"Ron?" Hermione spoke, her eyes wide with shock as she clutched her two children. Ron couldn't believe it, couldn't believe Hermione had two children and was heavily pregnant with the third. The first question that came to mind was, who was the Father? However before he was able to speak he was cut off by a large whooshing sound that clearly signalled someone apparating into the house, and tore Hermione's gaze away from his.

"Darling?" He heard the stranger's voice call "I'm home" And then he heard footsteps advancing closer and after mere seconds he saw for the first time the Father, who greeted Hermione with a long kiss and a smile and greeted the children Hermione was holding with kisses on the forehead. Ron coughed then and the Father drew his attention to him, shock also registered on his face and Ron noticed him drawing his family tighter to him; snaking one arm around Hermione's waist and pulling the Young boy into his arms. The entire family looked completely on edge, but it couldn't be more obvious how much of a tight-knit family they were and oddly Ron felt a flash of jealousy streak through him, he couldn't believe it, couldn't believe she had fucking married him and he could see clearly she had married him, if the flash of a gold wedding ring on her finger was anything to go by.

"You married him?" Ron spoke for the first time since Hermione had arrived at the door. "You married Draco fucking Malfoy?"

* * *

><p>hope you guys like it! please review and tell me what you think!<p> 


	2. Lost For Words

Chapter 2: Lost For Words

a/n; so I had an amazing response to the first chapter of this story and I was so shocked by the amount of people who reviewed it, so thank you each and every one of you! This next chapter is a bit of a filler because it's introducing some new characters, but no need to worry there is still some dramione in there :D also would like to apologize for the lateness of the chapter, have been super busy so sorry for the late update! anyways I hope you enjoy it! song recommendations; Someone Like You by Adele (this kind of sums up the whole story, but also sums up how Ron is feeling about seeing Hermione in this Chapter)

* * *

><p>She simply couldn't believe it was him. The second she had rested her eyes on him she had been sure her mind was playing tricks on her, that the stress of the pregnancy had just become too much and she was actually hallucinating people. Clearly that was not the case, Ron really was stood on her front porch; there was no denying it was him, he looked the same aside from a few age lines and other small changes. She shook her head, her facial expression obviously showing her alarm at him turning up, how could she not feel alarmed? Her old best friend was on her front porch after 10 years of silence from him? Hermione honestly felt a mixture of shock and anger.<p>

"Ron I.." Hermione began but she simply didn't know what to say. What could she say? Hermione had been so hurt when Harry had shown her the note Ron had left for them; it was brief, written in Ron's messy handwriting, telling them of his departure. She had cried for days on end, sobbing with Harry over the loss of their best friend; that was all Ron ever was to Hermione, a best friend, nothing more but certainly nothing less. She had regarded him the same way she did Harry, like a brother. However that didn't make her miss him any less, it hurt that he had left, and more than anything it hurt that he hadn't broken the news in person, instead he had hidden behind a badly written letter, he hadn't had the guts to tell her and Harry face to face, and that hurt Hermione a lot, sometimes she thought it would have been a lot easier to deal with if he had mustered the courage to say goodbye.

"Scorpius why don't you take your little Sister upstairs?" Draco spoke softly snapping Hermione out of her thoughts. He gently placed Scorpius on the floor and ruffled his hair with a smile, "Do Mummy and Daddy a favor and play with her for a bit?" He said taking Rose from Hermione and placing her next to her older brother. Hermione couldn't help but smile as Scorpius took Rose's hand and nodded; he was a wonderful older brother and Rose simply adored him. She shot Draco a smile of thanks as their children ran off upstairs chatting about unicorns (Rose had a current obsession with them and had been delighted to find out they were real) before turning back to Ron.

Hermione couldn't help but let her eyes sweep over him; reviewing him and taking in his new appearance. He looked the same really; though his hair was different, slightly darker and shorter, he had stress lines around his eyes and he had gained some weight, not much though. She bit down on her lip softly and subconsciously drew herself in closer to Draco. She glanced up at him and noticed his mouth set in a hard-line; he had never liked Ron, but she gathered his expression wasn't one of jealousy, more one of annoyance and worry, Hermione was heavily pregnant after all and stress was no good for her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, doing her best to keep any sound of accusation out of her voice. She really should have invited him in, should have asked him to dinner but she simply couldn't bring herself too, not until he at least attempted to explain himself. "I mean, why aren't you in America?" She asked confusion lacing her tone, what could he be doing back here? After 10 years why had he returned? Those questions burned in Hermione's mind and she need answers to them, she needed him to explain himself. She needed to hear it. Had something bad happened in America? Was he back for good? The questions just continued to roll in.

Hermione felt a twinge in her stomach and she winced slightly; it was only a kick but a kick at this stage really did take it out of Hermione. She clutched Draco's hand as he moved forwards and shook her head. A few deep breaths later and she was able to stand straight; the baby was due next month and she honestly didn't know how much longer she could handle the pain that came with kicking, or the panic that came with the constant false alarms. She knew she would love this baby just as much as she did Scorpius and Rose but honestly at the moment it was being a terrible pain.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked softly, his hand resting on her stomach, Hermione nodded again all though of Ron forgotten as she moved cautiously; Draco's hand on her waist keeping her steady. She took a deep breath and looked up at her Husband, the site of him calming her. The initial pain began to ebb a way, leaving a mere trace of discomfort behind as it always seemed to. After a moment she glanced back up at Ron, resting one hand protectively on her stomach.

Hermione bit down on her lip softly; a habit she had developed at Hogwarts and had been unable to get rid off. "Why don't you come inside? We've got some guests coming over for dinner, you're more than welcome to stay and we can talk" She said her eyes flickering to Draco; his expression was neutral and she thanked her stars that he seemed okay with the idea, none the less she decided to ask him. "Okay honey?" She said softly and he responded with a tight nod. She smiled at him and his expression moved to mirror her own and for that she was grateful, she would need his support to survive this dinner, especially when the Potters turned up.

"So Ron, why don't come on in"

* * *

><p>"Right I've got the baby bag" Harry called out to his wife, as he swung the large, full, bright red bag over his shoulder, it clashed fantastically with his purple shirt but Harry could only smile at it, color clashing and that was the last thing on his mind, what with James running around breaking everything in sight, and Lily crying all hours of the night. Harry did love his children, but dear god sometimes the temptation to use a silencing spell on them was very high, just for an hour or so.. just to get some quiet. Of course he never would, but it had been a thought that had crossed his mind once or twice.<p>

Harry walked through the play room into the living room and smiled softly as he looked towards his Wife; Cho looked beautiful, dressed in deep purple she was glowing, after giving birth to Lily a mere five months ago she had dropped the weight easily and was looking radiant in her evening dress. Harry couldn't help but move forwards, planting a kiss on his Wife's lips before reluctantly breaking free. Lily had began screaming in her cot again and Cho quickly attended to pick her up, whilst Harry went in search for James.

"James!" He called with a small smirk, who knew what his son was up to, or where he would be. "Jam.." He began once more but cut himself off as his Son came into view, he was dressed in a full suit with one of Harry's ties (shrunken of course to about a quarter of the size, he did have several of his own but insisted on wearing Harry's because it made him look more 'grown up') He looked adorable, with his hair sticking up at all places. Harry quickly bundled him up and slung him onto his hip before moving towards the door, he didn't like apparating with the kids, especially not Lily who was just shy of 6 months old, and Cho agreed with him, so when Cho had realised she was pregnant with James, Harry had learnt how to drive, it hadn't been easy but he had passed the test on the first go round and tended to use his car a lot more than he thought he would.

In mere moments Cho joined him at the door, Lily barely peeking out of the snow-white blanket she was encased in, luckily enough she was sound asleep, so for now the screaming had halted. Harry smiled across at Cho, and then at James, he was so lucky to have such a wonderful family, and he counted his blessings for it everyday. He quickly grabbed his coat and then James's before opening the door, they were due at the Malfoys in half an hour and would make it in plenty of time. Harry locked the door behind them and glanced up at his home; his little piece of Paradise in this world.

If 12 years ago someone had told him in that in the future he would have a beautiful wife and two amazing children he would have branded them a lunatic. Then again 12 years ago his future had been only filled with Voldemort, that life seemed like a past one now, and he was glad to have moved on, to his new, happier life. He had only one thing left from that life and that was his best friend Hermione Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Ron was shocked, completely and utterly shocked. His face clearly showed that expression as he could see the worry and concern in Hermione's face, and the fury in Malfoys. He couldn't believe it, couldn't believe Hermione; his childhood sweetheart had married the man they had both despised at school. He shook his head slightly, his brain felt clouded, he felt as though this could all be a dream; that he had fallen asleep at the Burrow and was imagining this all, and he would soon be woken up by his Mother, still in tears and so happy to have him home.<p>

How could this have happened? Not only was she married to the bastard, but also she had his children, and was heavily pregnant with one that was clearly causing her much trouble. As Hermione doubled over in pain his instinct was to move forwards and help her but of course he couldn't, she had Draco to help her out now; Draco to tend to her worries, she really no longer needed Ron.

He blamed his arrogance slightly, he had been so confident he would come back and she would be single, still pining over him 10 years later. He had imagined taking her back immediately, before reforming his friendship with Harry and then it would be as though 10 years hadn't even passed, as though he had been in England the entire time, but clearly that was not the case.

Ron barely heard Hermione's invitation to dinner but nodded anyways, maybe she could explain to him why she was with Malfoy, maybe she could shed some light why she had obviously lost her fucking mind and married him.

"Okay" He spoke, his voice sounded as though it were a strangers and it took him several moments to find his footing to step forwards into their warm and admittedly cosy looking house.

It was only when he stepped inside did he notice the slight clutter; it was a beautiful house of course and very clean but there was clutter spread about; building blocks on the living room floor, a bowl of something mashed up on the coffee table, pictures cluttered across the mantle piece. The pictures drew his eye straight away. There were dozens; mostly of their Children and the Family but a few just of the couple. All moving of course, there was one of Hermione pressing a button on the camera before hurrying to Dracos side, one of the couple laughing together stood in the snow, one of them (clearly much younger) dancing in the middle of the living room, and one that caught his eye in particular; the one of the two of them on their wedding day, stood outside the church; Hermione crying, Draco smiling as they embraced. That picture above all others sent a flash of fury through Ron, he was the one who was always going to marry Hermione, he was the one who should have had the fairytale wedding and the beautiful house, he was the one who was meant to be smiling on the mantle piece, not Draco fucking Malfoy.

Ron's fists bunched up in anger and he shook his head, he couldn't do this, not here. He ran for the door, ignoring Hermiones call of worry before pushing past Draco. He ran for the front door, tears pricking at his eyes. He grabbed at the handle yanking it open, intending to run out of the door and never look back at the house again, but instead his pathway out of the house appeared blocked and the person stood in front of him was enough to stop Ron all together; he hadn't planned on being reunited like this, no he certainly had not.

Ron stepped backwards slightly, and barely heard Hermione and Draco bustling into the hallway, his eyes were focused in front of him, focused on his ex best friend, focused on Harry Potter stood in the doorway his expression one of utmost shock, and utmost anger.

* * *

><p>hope you like it :3 please review m'lovelies!<p> 


	3. Nothing and Everything

Chapter 3: Nothing and Everything.

a/n; I know this update is so long overdue and so, so late! I'm sorry guys but my laptop charger is broken and I'm doing all updates on my stepdads computer! hopefully I can get it fixed soon and then updates will be much more frequent :3 so I hope you guys like this chapter and how I took it, a lot happens this chapter and there s a lot more insight into friendships and what not. hope you like it :') song recommendations- next to me by emile sande (really for me explains the dramione relationship in this chapter, explains how people may think draco's would be off being jealous and all but really he's just next to hermione always)

* * *

><p>Harry's fist swung forwards, the knuckles planting right on his chin; the exact place he had hoped for. He barely heard the screams from Hermione and Cho, anger pumping through his veins as he looked down at his former best friend. He felt sick to the stomach with anger, and only such anger would cause him to act so irrationally in front of everyone. The second he stepped back to look at Cho he regretted acting the way he had. He shook his head in apology, opening his mouth to speak but Cho cut him off with a nod, moving closer to him and taking his hand; a silent gesture, but one that meant she understood his anger and she wouldn't be upset with him because of it.<p>

He looked up at Hermione, one hand placed on her stomach, the other on Draco's chest. She looked upset, her eyes shining with tears but she didn't look angry at him, if anything she looked angry at Ron, angry and upset. Draco was glaring at Ron with open dislike; holding his Wife close, his arms protectively around her. Harry shook his head as Ron pulled himself to his feet, the urge to lash out again was strong but Cho's hand in his managed to calm him; for the moment.

"I'm sorry everyone but I've wanted to do that for ten years" Harry said glaring at Ron; he couldn't believe he had once been best friends with him, how once upon a time Ron had been an important part in an unbreakable trio. Clearly it was not as strong as Harry had thought, or it was but Ron had been the weak link. He was as close to Hermione as ever; he still saw her as a sister and he knew she loved him like a brother. He would stand by her through anything, he had stood by her when she had started dating Draco, he hadn't understood her decision but he had accepted it.

Oddly he was friends with Draco now, not best friends but they got along together. They attended Quidditch matches together whilst Cho and Hermione (who were now incredibly close friends) went off shopping for dresses and baby grows (along with Ginny Zabini who had married Blaise a mere two years ago) They would share a beer and watch TV together whilst their Wife's were away at spar weekends. It was nice having a friend like Malfoy, he would have never thought he would be friends with him, but Hermione had clearly been a good influence on Draco, and now he considered him a good friend.

Harry shook his head "What are you doing here? After ten years, ten years you walk back into our lives thinking it's all okay?" Harry said hurling accusations at him even though he didn't really know the circumstances. But what other conclusion could he come to? He had seeked Hermione out first, obviously looking to see if she was still single and the thought made him even angrier, how dare he, how dare he think they had just been waiting for him. "Thought you would come back and find us waiting for you? For Hermione single and still pining over you? Did you except to find me missing my best friend?" Harry turned away then ignoring Ron's mumbled protests, accepting Cho's embrace as he desperately tried to calm down.

"Its okay, it's okay" She spoke soothingly into his ear, he relaxed into her arms, biting back tears; he hated how easily he had become angry, he was never normally this aggressive but Ron's presence had caused him to completely forget being rational or calm and he had merely wanted to cause Ron pain, cause him the same pain Ron had caused them when he had left without any real goodbyes, ten long years ago.

* * *

><p>Ron could still feel the sharp pain in his jaw ten minutes later. He held the ice pack Hermione had wordlessly handed to him against the quickly bruising area and kept his eyes fixated on the kitchen counter. The kitchen was just as full of pictures as the living room; snaps of the couple smiling and giggling on a sunny beach, a picture of Hermione in a hospital bed holding a new born baby whilst Draco's arms wound around her, and the last one (and probably the one that upset Ron most of all) a picture of the two couples; the Potters and the Malfoys all laughing and smiling together, as though they were the happiest of chums.<p>

He should never have come back to Hermiones house; he had been far too arrogant in thinking he could just come back and fix everything. What had he excepted to have by the end of the day? Hermione on his arm and Harry laughing and joking with him? He felt like an idiot for even considering it and a part of him really hurt, hurt that they had all moved on. Harry was happily married and so was Hermione, they were clearly very happy, an emotion he hadn't felt in years.

He looked up then his eyes clashing with Hermione's, after Harry had calmed down she had led him (along with Cho, clearly she didn't want to be alone with him) into the kitchen whilst Draco moved to the living room with Harry, obviously trying to keep Harry away from him. All of the children were upstairs, playing and laughing together, laughter was a strange thing to him now days; another thing he hadn't felt like doing in years. "Hermione I... He began but he was met with a shake of her head.

"Don't" She began looking across at him, her eyes seemed empty as she looked at him, empty and sad. "Just ice your jaw, dinner should be ready in about half an hour, hopefully we can all talk then" She said looking up at Cho who was holding a sleeping Lily. Ron dropped his gaze at her words, shame running through him- how had things gone so wrong? Above anything else he hated how she was looking at him; as though he meant nothing to her anymore, and he guessed, he didn't.

The ice was cold against the side of his face as he shifted slightly. However the cold was nothing compared to the cold look he saw reflected in Hermiones and even Harry's eyes. He knew no matter how much he tried to shift that look it wasn't going to happen. Their feelings for him were clearly as cold as the ice that now nursed his aching jaw.

* * *

><p>"I'll be right back" Hermione spoke softly, speaking to Cho more than Ron. She smiled at her and placed a light kiss on Lily's forehead. She was Lily's godmother (along with Ginny) and loved the little girl incredible amounts. She was beautiful and had inherited Cho's beautiful blue eyes. James had been the one to inherit Harry's distinctive green eyes. "You okay?" She spoke; happy when Cho met her question with a nod, she knew she should be more worried about herself, but she had grown incredibly close to Cho since school and easily considered her a best friend.<p>

Hermione walked out the kitchen door closing it behind her, shouting up to Scorpius who promptly answered "We're fine Mummy but busy playing Wizards vs Boggarts" Hermione smiled to herself, she loved her children so, so much, more than her own life in fact. She turned away from the stairs, her eyes flickering to the living room. Her eyes quickly met Draco's and she jerked her head to the side, indicating she needed him for the moment, she saw him nod and she smiled softly before moving into the hallway, happy to find him right behind her.

"Yes darling?" The sound of Draco's voice immediately calmed her and she turned to him with a smile. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and was glad she needn t say anything, when his arms encircled her waist. She rested her head on his chest, a small sigh leaving her lips as she fully relaxed into him.

"Just hold me, please" She spoke, tears leaking from her eyes. She didn't even know why she was crying, more than likely it was the hormones racing through her, she often found herself getting emotional for no reason whatsoever and stress? That always made her emotional, always made her more prone to crying. However she knew this wasn't only baby hormones, she was also incredibly upset because of Ron. She felt anger towards him and she completely agreed with Harry's words, what had he thought would happen? He would come back to find her still fawning over him? She had barely done that before, had he really thought everything would be the same as when he left? "Please" She spoke, crying softly into his chest, no doubt staining his black shirt with her tears, she knew he wouldn't mind.

"I love you, you love me, that s all that matters, all that will ever matter" Draco whispered to her, and she nodded, not moving her head from his chest. She felt calm at his words and burried her face in his chest. She often wished she could freeze moments like this. Just freeze them in time and live them forever and ever.

* * *

><p>Draco held her close, his arms tentative as he rested them on her waist, he wanted to hold her but had to be careful, he didn't want to crush her too him, he didn't want her getting hurt and he didn't want the baby getting crushed. His lips pressed to her forehead and he smiled down at her; his beautiful wife, the only women he had ever and would ever love. He hated seeing her upset but knew it was inevitable with the baby hormones.<p>

He also knew part of it was Weasley and that idea sent anger bubbling through him, oh how he would love to march into the kitchen and do as Potter had, but instead he would aim for the idiots nose, hoping to break it. Draco would be doing that very thing now if he didn't know how upset Hermione would be and he certainly didn't want to upset her. His friends often called him 'under the thumb' but he honestly didn't care, he wouldn't upset her and he didn't want to stress her out, especially in her condition.

Gods he loved her, and he was so lucky to be with her. He remembered how it had all began, they had began talking in 6th year (she had found him in the bathroom sobbing his heart out and she had comforted him before talking some much needed sense into him, hours later he had been in Dumbledores office explaining everything before he found himself turning double agent in a matter of moments) Ever since then they had been growing closer (in secret of course). They would meet in the library in the restricted section, smiling across the table at one another whilst completing homework. She would sneak into the Slytherin dormitory to hang out with him, whilst he promised over and over again how he didn't care about her blood status, how he hadn't cared about any of that since fourth year when he had realized he was being brain washed. He would sneak into the Gryffindor common room in the early hours of the morning leaving long before anyone could spot him.

They hadn't been romantically involved though Draco had always hoped, always wished for more. He thought they would have sooner, but of course Hermione had left in search of Horcruxes; those had been the worst months of his life. He had done everything he could to help the Order, passing on every scrap of information, taking down Death Eaters in secret. It had been he who called for Dobby in Malfoy Manor (excusing himself to the bathroom but secretly calling the House Elf to get everyone out). Seeing her tortured was agonizing and he hated himself for letting it happen (though Hermione always insisted they both would have been killed had he blown his cover).

Then things had slowed down, seeing her hugging Ron in the final battle had near killed him, he had channeled his anger though and had managed to take down Yaxley alone, though that hadn't made him feel any better. They hadn't spoken then for weeks, even when Ron left he kept his distance. But then when they were back at Hogwarts retaking the final year, they had found one another and it was as though nothing and everything had happened. They began dating then, but not in secret, they were open about the relationship and had been together ever since. They had married a few years later with Scorpius on the way.

"I am so lucky to have you" He whispered and was met with a kiss on the cheek. He really was the luckiest man alive.

* * *

><p>what do you guys think? do you like the way hermionedraco got together? I felt as though they would need to have become friends at hogwarts and I was always going to have it come out that draco was a double agent for the order rather than being the bad the entire time :D you may ask why did draco allow himself to become a death eater when he realized he was being brain washed in fourth year? two very simple words; family pressure ;3 so please review and tell me what you think m'lovlies!


	4. The Day We Sparked

Chapter 4: The Day We Sparked.

a/n; so I am beyond chuft with the amount of response this fic has gotten! seriously it's lush to sign on and see all of the hits, it's lush to constantly get emails to my blackberry telling me about people alerting and reviewing my story! now originally I said I was only going to make this 3-5 chapters long, however I don't think the story can be summed up in only 5 chapters so I'm going to extend it, probably to about 8-10 chapters or maybe more, who knows? I'm also working on some other dramione one shots and I'm planning some other harry potter pairing stories, plus another dramione multific! so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and happy reading! song recommendations- safe and sound by taylor swift and the civil wars (for me just explains the love and caring in the dramione relationship).

* * *

><p>"As am I you" Her voice was soft as she bumped noses with him, giggling softly as she did so. That was something they always did, ever since their first date. Draco had leaned down for a kiss and Hermione had gone to lean in the wrong way, the result had been a bump in noses and lots of giggling; a truly effective ice breaker. She smirked towards him and he smiled back, he was right after all, no matter what she loved him and he loved her; that was all that mattered and all that would ever matter. A small sigh left Hermione's lips and she quickly wiped at her eyes removing all evidence of her small emotional episode. She had lots of those recently; emotional episodes, she was sure it was because she was so hormonal, sometimes she just couldn't help but cry; whether it be for happiness or sadness.<p>

Hermione glanced up at Draco, he may think he was lucky to have her but honestly? She felt like the lucky one. They were so lucky to find one another, and she was so incredibly happy with him, happier than she had ever been. She had everything she needed, but then Ron had shown up, and she simply couldn't understand why? A part of her was reluctant to believe what Harry had said but she knew he was probably right, Ron had probably thought he would come back to find her pining over him and that thought made her very angry, how dare he think she wouldn't have moved on, how dare he think her the pathetic girl from school who she often cringed to look back on.

Biting down on her lip, Hermione's thoughts flashed back to the first time she had felt like she had connected with Draco. 6th year had been the turning point for her, and the turning point for their relationship. Shooting a smile towards her husband, she rested her head on his chest once again and allowed her mind to drift back to that first crazy meeting, the meeting that had sparked everything.

_Flashback._

Hermione was walking through the corridors of Hogwarts, her skirt consecutively one inch above the knee, her bushy hair tamed slightly into waves down her back; she couldn't believe how time had gotten away with her, already it was 10pm and she had wasted most of the night in the library; well not wasted, she had managed to get the Potions essay and the Ancient Runes essay out of the way, leaving the rest of her night free. A small smile on her features she walked towards the bathroom, not even registering what floor it was or the fact that water covered the bathroom floor. She was too busy thinking of the book she couldn't wait to dive into when she got back to the common room, she had been waiting to read 'Ancient Runes, The Advanced Translations' for days now and she finally had the chance to sit down with it tonight, without any distractions.

Tugging at the bottom of her jumper to straighten it, she closed the bathroom door behind her, soon realizing which bathroom it was; Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, hence the water on the floor. Honestly Hermione didn't care, the only reason people avoided it was because Myrtle had a nasty habit of popping up in peoples stalls when they would least expect it, and she enjoyed singing loudly in the ears of people who dared come in. Hermione knew the bathroom well, in second year this had been the hideout, the place she had brewed the Polijuice Potion for Harry and Ron.

Turning back around, the sound she heard then was one of the most unnerving she had ever heard. She could tell someone was crying but it sounded so much more desperate than that; it sounded as though the person was choking out a lifetime of tears, like someone had been holding back for so long and had now reduced themselves to angry tears, angry and terrified tears. Placing a hand to her chest, she literally felt her heart flutter at the sounded, it just sounded so desperate.

Walking further forwards into the light Hermione pulled her wand out of her robe pocket, using a non-verbal spell to light it. She could make out a person near the sinks; the crying person but she didn't know who it was, she couldn't see their face. Swallowing what felt like a stone in her throat, she took a deep breath before mustering every ounce of Gryffindor courage she had; this person clearly needed help, she wouldn't let her fear get in the way of that.

"Hello?" Hermione immediately knew it was the wrong idea the second the person turned around, the person looked dangerous, with a face full of malice and Hermione couldn't stop the gasp that tumbled from her lips then, she couldn't believe who it was, who had been crying of all people. Her fear escalated to a ridiculous high and she stepped back slightly, holding her wand up just in case. "Draco?" She spoke then, his name coming out in barely a whisper. "Draco" She spoke again with more conviction, she had two options here; run for it or stay and try and help. Her mind was screaming at her to do the former, but her heart? The very heart that had always been a sucker for tears was demanding she do the latter.

"Get out" The words didn't strike fear into her heart as she assumed they would, instead they sounded oddly pathetic. "Get out" Louder this time but again she wasn't scared, if anything she felt sorry for him, sorry for Draco. Tears began to streak down her own cheeks; mirroring his slightly. He looked so distraught, so upset and that honestly pulled on Hermione's heatstrings, it made her feel so much sorrow for someone she was so sure she hated. Biting down on her lip in the nervous habit, she took a step forwards, still keeping her wand aloft, the light from it ricocheting off the walls, casting dark shadows around the bathroom.

"No" She spoke taking another step forwards, Draco then took a step back but she continued onwards, her footsteps small and slow, but still she reached closer to him quickly, her eyes wary but her heart yelling at her to help him. "I want to help you Draco" She spoke under her breath glancing up at him, the feeling of five years of hatred just falling away as she noticed the desperate look in his eyes, how could she hate someone in that much pain? She couldn't even contemplate the idea of hating someone, hating someone who looked so agonized. "I need to help you" Her eyes burned into his as she spoke those words, and she was pleased when his expression softened slightly.

"Why?" His voice was gruff as he swept a hand across his face; clearly trying to rid the tears of his pale cheeks. "I've only ever been a bastard to you" He spoke and she flinched at the cursing, not because he delivered it with malice, because she had never heard Draco label himself with anything negative, had never heard him condemn himself to anything over than perfection, his self doubt assured Hermione even more; he needed her help.

"It doesn't matter" And oddly enough her hand reached up to place on his pale cheek, using her thumb to swipe away some of the tears. He looked at her bewildered before he leaned his face into her hand as more tears swept down his cheeks. It was the oddest moment, two supposed enemies leaning into one another, two supposed enemies finding comfort in one another. "It doesn't matter" She spoke again as she placed her arms around his neck, tugging him lightly into an embrace. He didn't flinch away from it, oddly he settled into it, his arms nervously winding around her waist as he rested his chin atop her head, the tears continuing as Hermione spoke again.

"Now why don't you tell me what's happened and what I can do to help"

_End Flashback._

* * *

><p>"Why did you come back Ron?"<p>

Ron ignored Cho's words, his hands in a bunch on the table as he continued to look in his lap, his hair falling in strands to cover his eyes. He didn't want to explain his selfish and arrogant reasoning for coming back to London, for coming back to find his old life in hope of picking it up again. He didn't know how he could have been so stupid, how he could have thought Hermione would be single and pining for him, how he thought Harry would accept his old best friend back without a second thought. He didn't quite realize the damage he had done when he had left, the amount of pain he had caused the two other members of the golden trio, he hadn't realized it and he hadn't wanted to, he didn't want to think about how badly he would hurt his friends by leaving.

He remembered when Lavender had given him the opportunity. It was just after the battle, with the elderwand stored away and Harry's wand repaired, he had gone to take Hermione's hand but she had shrugged it off, instead walking into the Great Hall with Harry, the rejection had washed over him and he had felt hurt;..hurt that he knew what was to come. He could imagine the relationship he and Hermione would have; one sided and probably quite short. He had turned away to find Lavender stood their, her eyes filled with a haunting darkness, she was pretty cut up and Ron couldn't help but feel sorry for her, the earlier rejection still fresh in his mind as he looked down at her battered form.

She had asked him to go with her and the look of surprise on her face when he had agreed made Ron oddly happy, that Lavender still found him interesting, that Lavender wanted to know him and hold his company. They had left the great hall then, apparating outside the grounds. They had been quick to pack their stuff, Lavenders family lived in America so she had no need to say goodbye. Ron however, Ron wrote out five letters that day; one to Harry, one to Hermione, one to his Parents, one to his Brothers and a separate one for George. He had been in tears as he wrote them out; garbled explanations of his leaving, quick apology's at his abandonment. As soon as he had finished them he had ran for it with Lavender, his eyes streaming with tears as they apparated.

"Ron?"

He was jolted back into the moment as Cho spoke his name and he shook his head, he couldn't think of why he had left and the real reasons for coming back because they were just too god damn fucking painful. He didn't want to think about how his marriage had fallen apart, about how the entire life he had built for 8 years had just come crashing down, no one understood how it felt, how much it god damn hurts to loose everything. No one could understand, not unless they had experienced it as he had.

"Just leave it Cho, I don't wish to talk about" He spoke under his breath, he was met with the sound and site of Cho leaving, baby Lily cooing in her arms as she awoke. He felt a stab of pain hit his gut and he glanced down at the kitchen worktops again, why was everything so god dam unfair? Taking a deep breath her placed his hand over his ribs, as thought that would keep the pain away. Glancing upwards again he realized the kitchen was empty..

and he was alone again..

* * *

><p>"Is everyone here?"<p>

"Almost"

"Good" His voice sounded unpleasant, the kind of sound that made you cringe, like someone nails scratching on a window pane. "Good" He spoke again under his breath. Flicking his dirty black hair out of his eyes, he sat down at the long table, his glare calculating and cool as he stared down the 11 other people sat at the table.

The last member walked in, muttering a quick apology as they took their seat at the table, the black haired man said nothing for a moment before nodding away the apology. He rose to his feet, standing over the others as a leader would, the position of dominance.

"Now that we're all here, I can begin" He spoke the small chatterings that had filled the room died as soon as they had started. "We all know why we are here, why you have all been called. None of us have forgotten what happened ten years ago, and none of us every will, until he is avenged"

"Here, here" The group called and the dark haired man couldn't help but smile; a sinister smile that simply screamed evil.

"The Dark Lord will be avenged"

* * *

><p>dum..dum..DUM.<p>

so yeah bit of a cliffhanger there, just felt like doing something different tbh, so what do you guys thinks going on?  
>also just as a little note, I don't want to name names, but someone was rather rude in their reviews when picking out one or two grammar mistakes I made. I hate making mistakes but I often can't help it, I'm not perfect and these updates aren't easy to write, I try to write them as quickly as possible to update and often one or two mistakes may slip in. the person who pointed these out I understand where you're coming from, but it would have been nicer for you to contact me directly and alert me to these mistakes, rather than reviewing in a rather rude and unpleasent way. anywhoooo...<br>please review as always and I promise to try and get the next update up soon! laters m'lovelies.


	5. An Explanation

To all my loyal fans of this story,

I'm sorry its been so long, in fact I'd be surprised if you haven't all unsubscribed, given up on anything to come, at any rate I wouldn't blame you. I started this story, intending to go full hog, it started out as a mini fic of 3-5 chapter plan, and then I expanded to hopefully hit the 10-12 chapter mark. However, I never quite got there and for that I apologise, I know how frustrating it can be when a fic you love is on hiatus, and nothing new is coming, but I'm here to change that.

Last time we spoke I was at dance college, running to conditioning sessions and auditions. However, I dropped out for several reasons, and eventually injured my knee cheerleading, I tore pretty much every ligament in the back of my knee and was lucky not to have surgery, so that was the end of that. I then went to regular college and got my a levels (to my USA readers this means I got what I needed to go to uni, i.e. college), I was accepted to the University of West England, or as its inhabitants know it as UWE to study history. I joined two cheerleading teams before changing course that I plan to start again in September - psychology. So yeah I've been keeping busy working bits and bobs, dance and cheer, and spending time with my wonderful boyfriend, whom I've have been with for nearly a year and a half. Anyways I just wanted to catch you up, I never forgot about 'catniphawthorne' the fanfic page I ADORE beyond words, I still read fanfic, and enjoy it, however I think its time for me to start writing again.

I have decided to continue with this fic 'I Stopped Missing You', as I cannot leave this storyline alone. However, I will be starting again, as the main reason I was drove off this fic was due to it wasn't at a good standard of writing, look back at how I used to write 3 years ago at 17, does make me cringe! So I will be writing this fic again, same basic storyline and idea, same character pairings, but a few minor changes. There will be one new pairing, and more characters introduced. I want to weave a more intricate world, and don't worry the bad guys that briefly showed up in this fic will be making a return.

SO yes I am going to continue, by rewriting the first chapters and then carrying on, my aim is to have this beyond the 101-12 chapter projection I originally had. So please, if you want to know how this fic carries on, keep an eye on my page or follow me as an author, I'm hoping to put the new fic up in the next couple of days, if not tonight (don't hold me to that!), it will be under the same title so shouldn't be too hard to find.

I thank you for sticking with me, and hope to show that was not in vain as this story will continue.

Thank you

catniphawthorne

- vicki.


End file.
